


if I run it's not enough

by cinderlily



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Post 1x09, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: A much different way for 1x09's ending to pan out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "So if I run it's not enough  
> You're still in my head forever stuck  
> So you can do what you wanna do, eh  
> I love your lies I'll eat 'em up  
> But don't deny the animal"
> 
> Maroon 5 - Animals

"I'm not going anywhere. The trade fell through." 

There was a space between them that was filled with so much more than silence. Ginny wondered if she should just get into the car and walk away. It was, after all, the best choice. He was her teammate, after all. 

But the idea of it was completely absurd, leaving him. She leaned a few inches in, testing the waters more than anything else. He seemed as reticent as she was but then she looked up at him through her lashes and he licked his lips. 

“Fuck, _Ginny_ ,” he said softly. 

She smiled, thinking of all the stupid lines she could drop at that moment but rather she just pushed forward. Fuck the possibility of anyone else calling, or someone seeing them or Mike’s car showing up. She wasn’t missing this chance because of stupid distractions. 

His beard was scratchy against her skin. Trevor had tried to grow a beard at one point but it was never more than a few hairs and she’d never dated a guy with facial hair beyond that. She was afraid she’d giggle, but it didn’t tickle. It was actually kind of nice. 

She took a half step back and he went with her, they bumped against the open door. He pulled back and looked at her like he didn’t know what to expect from her. But she pulled at his jacket. 

“Cancel your car, Mike.” 

“You… I’m your teammate.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “And a minute ago we were enemies which made it okay?” 

“Not _okay_ but…” 

“Cancel your car.” 

He picked up his phone and pushed a few buttons. She grinned at how his fingers fumbled like a teenager. She was feeling… powerful. And happy. So freaking happy it was absurd that she had ever thought that the two of them were not going to get to this place, this moment. 

When he was done she got into the car, putting her purse on her lap and turning to Mike. “Yours or mine?”

“Who the hell ARE you, Rook?” he exhaled but turned to the driver and gave an address that was _not_ her hotel. She was thankful. Paps liked to hang out in front of it occasionally and yeah, they could just be two friends hanging out but she’d rather not risk it. 

The silence came back, she kept looking over and couldn’t bring herself not to blush every time she saw him looking at her. And he was staring at her. Dead on. He was staring at her like he was trying to figure her out but also like he was undressing her with his eyes. 

She kept looking to the front seat where the driver had the music up louder and was averting his eyes. After the third time, the driver caught her eyes in the mirror he nodded slightly and pressed a button that lifted the little divider between the two of them. 

“Tell me you have some sort of nondisclosure,” Mike said, but at the same time, he was already half way across the back seat kissing the base of her neck. 

She grinned, panting slightly. “Naw, but I’m pretty sure we will by the end of the night.” 

“Fucking hell, this dress,” he said with a groan. “You walked in and I thought I was dreaming.” 

“I liked the way that you looked at me. I was so thankful it was just us.” 

She put her hand on the back of his neck and led his mouth to hers, if the kiss from earlier had been intense, this was another level. He nibbled at her bottom lip, just as she ran her fingers against the sides of his face, stroking his beard. 

Trying not to separate the kiss she moved one hand to grab the strap of one shoe and then the other, kicking them off. It was like he knew what she was doing as she moved, not that it shocked her. They knew each other like two halves of a whole. They were in synch. 

She moved and leveled herself over him, hitting her head on the roof in the process. “Ooof.” 

“You okay?” he said, mostly out of breath, hand going to the back of her hair. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she smiled. “Height.” 

He shook his head. “Shorty.” 

For her revenge she sunk her teeth into an exposed part of his neck, biting just past playfully hard. He hissed and when she pulled back his eyes were blown wide, even just seeing it in the moonlight. She leaned in to kiss him more, edging down till she was grinding slowly on him. 

He grabbed her gently by the hips and pulled back. He made a noise and then gritted out. “Not coming in my pants at thirty-six.”

“Is that a dare?” Ginny asked. He moved his head back on the headrest and she nipped at his Adam’s apple, causing him to involuntarily buck a little. She laughed at the noise he made. 

“You play dirty,” he said, pulling her down to his face while simultaneously slipping a few fingers between them. He hit her underwear and pressed up, slight pressure and a ‘come here’ motion. She put her head on his shoulder and breathed deeply. “I play dirty, too.” 

She pulled back to look at him. He was smiling, looking so relaxed and happy and it was like … everything she had wanted for him in the last few weeks. She gave him a small and simple peck, the blood rushing to her cheeks. 

“ **Now** you’re getting shy?”

She scrunched up her nose, almost annoyed but not quite. “No. Just. Happy.” 

“Happy is a good way to describe this,” he said. “Happier when we get to my house.” 

He pressed up again, and she smacked her head back down on his shoulder, feeling the way his whole body shook with laughter. 

“How far do you live?” 

“We’re in California, Baker,” he said, teasingly into her ear. “It could be thirty minutes or it could be three hours.” 

She groaned. “Tell me you have protection.” 

Mike pushed her back and did an actual double-take, which almost made her laugh but she was a little distracted by everything else. “Are you serious here, Baker?” 

“Are you turning me down?” She tilted her head at him. 

“Hell no,” he said and scrambled for his pocket. “I think. Yeah, I know I have. Fuck. Wait a second, okay.” 

He was fumbling, and she was weirdly endeared to him, while also wishing he would get his shit together as soon as possible. While he tried his best to do his work she shimmied back and slipped her underwear off, thanking all things holy she was not wearing the underwear meant for better lines. She hadn’t planned on sex tonight, even with the date, but sexy underwear did have a power over her. It made her whole self feel different. 

It also, apparently, had a power over Mike, as he was frozen in place, a gold wrapped condom in one hand and his jaw slack. 

“Come on,” she said, lightly tapping his side. “Eyes on the prize, head in the game.” 

He visibly swallowed and she got back onto his lap figuring if he was going to take his sweet ass time she might as well take over a little for it. She tugged the condom out of his hand and gently opened it, having learned years and years before that the whole “open with your mouth” might have the sexy factor but left her in danger of a ripped condom and the worst taste ever in her mouth. 

She went towards his zipper and he blinked back into movement, canting slightly so that she can reach the button and the zipper without any possibility of injuring anything in the process. As soon as the pants were opened his dick was at attention, seemingly waiting to free itself. 

Not that she lacked practice (okay, maybe a little) but she felt a little shy at the idea of him watching her do it. She forced bravado and slipped it on and down in one swift motion. He hit his head on the headrest and a few curious little prayers mixed with expletives slipped out. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he inhaled. 

She laughed, a little self-consciously, then lined herself up. She was slow to take the whole thing, half for the pleasure of watching Mike look at her like she was the cure for every problem in the world, and half because it had been a while and the whole thing felt like a lot at once. 

He took her by the back of the neck and pressed a deep kiss on her lips, saying something at first that she couldn’t understand but when he pulled back she could hear the small repetitive, “Thank you.” 

Was he thanking her? G-d? The driver for going pretty slow? She didn’t care. It felt like a mixture of all of it. She kissed him again, slow and soft as she finally took him all in and paused her hips for a second to get used to it. When it felt comfortable she started a slow but steady motion, thankful when he put his hands on her hips to help. 

“You freaking drive me crazy,” Mike said when she moved on to kissing his neck a little. “That dress at your party, your smile when you win, your freaking lips curling upwards, every stupid moment you hum in the workout room. I just want to … ugh. You’re so… Distracting…” 

She smiled in the hollow of his neck. “I like distracting you.” 

He shifted and hit a really good spot and she tipped her neck back to let out the lowest groan she could. She was under no delusions the driver didn’t know what was going on but she liked the illusion of it. He bit lightly at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and she felt the slow pressure start to build up. 

She squeezed herself around him slightly, not letting him win this battle. The hands on her hips dug in and he moved his whole body up and sunk their push and pull up. 

It went from slow to rather rapid, a feeling building up right in her gut before she got to the point where she was at the point before pulling back slightly and then he put his hand between them and put two fingers around her mound and lightly rubbed. 

That, apparently, was that. She let out a noise that she was pretty sure anyone on earth could hear and then felt him grab her tight and solid for a moment letting out a low breath. Then they were frozen for a second before she slid up and off, falling half-heartedly beside him. 

“Holy shit,” Mike said, a minute or so later. 

“Yeah,” she reciprocated dumbly. 

In the grand scheme of things, she had to admit that in some ways she’d been heading to this moment for a while. At least, on her behalf. She’d gone from kind of hating him, to finding him curmudgeonly endearing, to folding back to her teenage crush and finally found that she was feeling something much more. Of course, that was right before when she found out he was dating Amelia and her world crashed a bit. 

“This is weird,” Miked observed. 

Her heart paused and then skipped to a rapid rushing swoosh in her chest. Was he going to say he regretted what just happened? Was he going to tell her this was a mistake? What the hell? 

But rather he slid his pants back to closed and leaned forward, knocking on the partition, which came down slightly. She fidgeted with her foot to grab her underwear, not that the driver could see it. 

“Sir, why aren’t we moving?” he asked. 

The driver let out a cough. “Uh, we’ve reached your destination sir. I knocked on the partition about five minutes ago but I figured you needed a minute.” 

Ginny covered her mouth, unable to avoid the laughter that had bubbled up almost immediately. 

“Thanks,” Mike said. “We’re good now. Um. How much do I owe you?” 

“The ride has been covered by the company.” 

Mike grabbed his pocket and from what Ginny could see grabbed every single bill in it and handed it to the man. “Have a great evening.” 

Ginny was vibrating with laughter, even more so when the driver came to her side to open the door. She had her shoes in one hand and her underwear balled up in the other. Mike followed behind her, slowly coming up beside her to grab her by the waist. 

“Keep laughing,” he said, in a low tone. “I’ve still got to teach you to appreciate the beard.” 

A chill of excitement ran up her spine as he led her to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm trying to stretch my muscles and write porn. It is a new thing for me, and het doubly so. Though I've ... you know. Had sex. Heterosexual sex even. Constructive criticism welcome. 
> 
> Hope you liked it. 
> 
> (Also, don't do this. It is so not safe and like... only slightly comfortable.)


End file.
